Sukupuolivalistusta Tylypahkalaisittain
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Tylypahkassa kukista ja mehiläisistä puhutaan hieman liian myöhäisessä vaiheessa, kuten moni on saanut yllätyksekseen huomata. - Chanslash, het ja femme mainintoja. Lisäksi löytyy monenlaista muuta sekoitusta sekä mysteerin poikasta että Fpreg ja Mpreg -


**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Beta:** Ei ollut vielä, kun tämän ensimmäisen kerran julkaisin :(

**Tyylilaji:** AU, Chanslash, Romantiikkaa, het ja femme mainintoja

**Ikäraja:** K-15

**Henkilöt:** Matami Pomfrey, Harry/salainen poikaystävä, Ginny ja monia muita

**Varoitukset:** Chanslash, Mpreg, teiniraskauksia ja epäkypsää käytöstä

**Vastuuvapaus:** Jos omistaisin Potterit, Harry olisi lajiteltu Luihuiseen, eikä hän yrittäisi pelastaa maailmaa, vaan yrittäisi päästä Kalkaroksen, Luciuksen, Voldemortin ja muiden tuhmien miesten/poikien kanssa sänkyyn. Joten lienee selvää etten hahmoja omista.

**Tiivistelmä:** _Tylypahkassa seksivalistusta annettaan hieman liian myöhäisessä vaiheessa, kuten moni on saanut huomata._

**A/N: **FFnetin sääntöjen mukaan otsikon täytyy olla ikärajaltaan K, joten ficcini virallinen nimi on siis tuolla ylhäällä eri kuin täällä, vaikka hassulta tuntuu, kun nimikkeet tarkoittavat samaa asiaa. Ajattelin kuitenkin ilmoittaa tuosta tässä samassa, jotta ei jää ketään vaivaamaan ;D Tämä teksti osallistui esinehaasteeseen ja esineenä on **kondomi. **Tämä valmistui kaikista niistä kymmenestä aloitetusta ensimmäisenä. Palaute on tervetullutta ja pitkiä kommentteja on mukava lukea, mutta jokainen yhdenkin sanan palaute on ilo ja arvostan siis myös sitä.

...

* * *

...

_**Seksivalistusta Tylypahkalaisittain**_

Matami Pomfrey seisoi täyden luokan edessä ja osoitti taikasauvallaan toisen ilmassa leijuvan anatomianuken sukupuolielimiä. Seitsemäsluokkalaisten joukosta kuului naurun pyrskähdyksiä. Poppy pyöritti silmiään sille, kuinka lapsellisia nämä jo täysi-ikäiset velhot ja noidat saattoivat olla seksistä puhuttaessa.

Hän oli nyreissään siitä, että nämä seksivalistustunnit jätettiin vasta viimeiselle luokalle Tylypahkassa. Eivätkä ne silloinkaan olleet edes heti kouluvuoden alkaessa vaan vasta joulukuussa, kun ensimmäinen koejakso oli ohitse.

Suurin osa oppilaista oli jo tähän mennessä ehtinyt harrastaa seksiä, ja olivat tietämättömiä monista siihen liittyvistä riskeistä. Sillä velhomaailmassa oli erilaisia riskejä kuin jästimaailmassa, toisin sanoen osa ei tiennyt, mitä varoa jästien kanssa ja osa taas sitä, mitä taikamaailmassa piti huomioida.

— Teille pitäisi nyt olla selvää, mitä eroja naisten ja miesten välillä on. Te tiedätte myös, mitä seksi on. Sen perustarkoituksena suvunjatkaminen ja toissijaisena, mutta yleensä kuitenkin pääasiallisena, tarkoituksena nautinnon saaminen ja tuottaminen. Seksi olisi suositeltavaa lähinnä vakituisessa suhteessa, toisaalta kokeilut kuuluvat elämään. Ei voi siis sanoa, että niin kutsutut irtosuhteet olisivat väärin, kunhan vain muistatte huolehtia riskien minimoinnista, Matami selitti punastelevien teinien edessä.  
— Tästä pääsemmekin seuraavaan aiheeseemme, sukupuolitauteihin.

Uusi hieman vaivaantuneempi ja hiljaisempi naurahtelu seurasi tätä ilmoitusta.

Harry katseli luokan takaosasta muuta ikäluokkaansa, josta keskustelun aikana oli helppo katseista ja elekielen perusteella hahmottaa itse kunkin ihastuksen kohteet tai seurustelukumppani(t). Hänelle oppitunti oli lähes puuduttava, jästikoulussa oli terveystiedossa käyty samat asiat läpi jo ennen Tylypahkaa.

Ja kun hänelle oli selvinnyt oma suuntautumisensa, hän oli ottanut selvää mahdollisista sukupuolitaudeista, joita velhomaailmassa homosuhteissa piti varoa ja miten niiden tarttuminen estettiin. Hän olikin pitänyt huolen kondomin käytöstä ensimmäisestä kokeilusuhteestaan alkaen ja kaikissa suhteissa sen jälkeenkin.

Nyt kun hän vihdoin oli pysyvässä suhteessa, he olivat molemmat käyneet testeissä sekä jästi- että taikamaailmassa. Tulokset julistivat heidät terveiksi ja heillä oli nyt ihana vapaus harrastaa seksiä ilman kortsua. Kondomi, hyödyllisyydestään huolimatta, oli estänyt kokemasta sitä ihanaa tunnetta, kun partneri purkautui sisällesi ja se oli ehdottomaksi yksi aktin parhaita hetkiä.

Poppy selitti juuri kondomin monipuolisuudesta ja kuinka helppo loitsu oli käytettävissä luomaan taikaversio kondomista. Ron vilkaisi nolona Hannahia, jonka kiukkuinen ilme kertoi paljon. Ilmeisesti Ron ei ollut muistanut loitsun olemassa oloa, mitään seurauksia ei näköjään ollut ilmaantunut, sillä tyttö ei ollut huolestuneen näköinen.

Samaa ei voinut sanoa Lavenderista, joka oli kalvennut radikaalisti. Eikä tytöllä näyttänyt olevan vain yhtä ehdokasta mahdolliseksi tartuttajaksi, tai kelle tyttö oli itse vahingossa tartunnan välittänyt päätellen vauhdista, jolla tämä näytti nimiä paperille kirjoittavan.

Raskaudesta ei selvästikään ollut kysymys, sillä vaistomaista käden siirtymistä alavatsalle ei ollut huomattavissa. Muutamia sellaisia oli tunnin aikana jo nähtykin, mutta huojennus kaikkien kasvoilla kertoi, että pelko oli ollut aiheetonta.

Se olikin yksi hyvä puoli taikamaailmassa, että raskaana olon saattoi varmistaa helposti.

Jos raskautta epäili, ei tarvinnut kuin keskittyä mielessään auranilmaisuloitsuun samalla kun piti kättä alavatsalla, loitsu tunnisti ei-maagisenkin sikiön auran, joten siinä ei ollut erehdysmarginaalia. Niinpä jos tunsit auran kosketuksen kädessäsi olit 100 prosenttisella varmuudella raskaana. Sen jälkeen vain parantajan luo tarkempiin raskauden aikaisiin tutkimuksiin ja seurantaan.

Se, miten Harry tämän tiesi, johtui siitä, että Ginnylle oli käynyt edellisen kouluvuoden aikana vahinko ja tyttö oli pyytänyt Harrya seurakseen tapaamaan Poppya ensimmäistä kertaa raskauden varmistuttua. Ginny oli pelännyt Ronin reaktiota ja uskoutunut Harrylle, eikä Harry tietenkään pystynyt kieltäytymään.

Asia oli peitelty hyvin, eikä kukaan oppilaista koulussa Ronia, Harrya ja Hermionea lukuun ottamatta tiennyt asiasta, sillä lapsen isä oli valmistunut edellisenä keväänä ja tavannut Ginnyä vain Tylyaho viikonloppuina. Muut oppilaat luulivat Ginnyn lähteneen vaihto-oppilaaksi, mikä oli tullut sodan aikana yleiseksi tavaksi suojella lapsia. Ginny oli kuitenkin Kotikolossa hoitamassa Harryn kummityttöä, kaksi kuukautta vanhaa Heleneä.

Kukistettuaan Voldemortin edellisenä kesänä, tämän hyökättyä Likusteritielle, Harry oli vihdoinkin saanut mahdollisuuden elää lähes normaalia elämää.

Lehdistö yritti kyllä edelleen urkkia kaiken hänen yksityiselämästään, mutta vielä kukaan ulkopuolinen ei ollut selvittänyt hänen tämän hetkisen kumppaninsa henkilöllisyyttä, sitä eivät edes tienneet Harryn ystävätkään. Hänen suuntautumisensa oli paljastunut ensimmäisen Tylypahkan ulkopuolisen yhdenyönjutun jälkeen. Kyseinen mies oli, krapulasta selvittyään, painellut suoraan Päivän Profeettaan kertomaan iskeneensä Harry Potterin homoklubilta.

Sen skuupin jälkeen olivat hänen yhä koulussa olevat entiset partnerit tulleet päivänvaloon. Harry tiesi, että hänen aikaisempien paljastuneiden suhteidensa pohjalta oli yritetty arvailla, kuka hänen nykyinen kumppaninsa olisi. Kuuleman mukaan vedonvälittäjät olivat jopa laittaneet pystyyn vedon kyseisestä aiheesta.

Onneksi velhoyhteisö oli avarakatseisempi eri seksuaalisten suuntautumisten suhteen, joten Harry ei ollut pahemmin paljastumisestaan pahastunut, etenkin kun hänen taitojaan sängyssä lähinnä kehuttiin. Toisaalta kiinnostus oli hieman laantunut, kun uusia sänkykumppaneita ei ollut sitten edellisen joulun jälkeen ilmaantunut. Kun kesän jälkeen hiljaiselo jatkui oletettiin, että Voldemortin tappaminen olisi aiheuttanut hänelle traumoja ja hän oli siksi vetäytynyt klubi- ja seurapiirielämästä yksinäisyyteen.

Hän oli kaikkea muuta kuin yksin. Hän ja hänen kihlattunsa sattuivat vain molemmat olemaan sen verran vainoharhaisia, että heitä ei ollut helppo yllättää.

Matamin taikasauvasta lähtenyt valon välähdys pienen pamauksen saattelemana herätti Harryn ajatuksistaan ja hiljensi muutamat hihittelevät oppilaat. Poppy oli ilmeisesti juuri kertonut syrjähyppykirouksen noloista seurauksista. Se laskettiin sukupuolitauteihin, vaikka se olikin mustasukkaisten puolisoiden tapa selvittää, milloin heitä oli petetty.

— Nyt kun te olette lopettaneet älyttömän kikatuksenne, joka sopisi paremmin kahdeksanvuotiaiden tyttöjen pyjamabileisiin kuin täysi-ikäisten oppitunnille, pystyn kertomaan teille myös seksuaalivähemmistöistä ja niihin liittyvistä poikkeuksista taikamaailmassa.

Harryn mielenkiinto palasi aiheeseen, vaikka hän olikin perehtynyt aiheeseen aiemmin. Hän tiesi Matami Pomfreyn olevan hyvä opettaja ja että tämä varmasti kertoisi enemmän myös siitä, mikä oli johtanut niin sanottujen vähemmistöjen hyväksymiseen.

Lisäksi hän halusi tietoa yhteiskunnallisista säännöistä ja tavoista vähemmistöjen kohdalla. Hän oli kyllä kihloissa, mutta hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, miten homoparien vihkiminen suoritettiin taikamaailmassa, rekisteröitiinkö se ministeriössä pelkästään paperilla, vai oliko sille samanlaisia avioliittorituaaleja, joita hän oli nähnyt Billin ja Fleurin häissä.

— Vaikka heterosuhde on ylivoimaisesti hallitsevin seksuaalisuuden muoto, on taikamaailma, kuten tiedätte, hyvin avoin ja hyväksyvä muidenkin seksuaalisuuden ilmentymien suhteen, niin kauan kuin voidaan todistaa, että kyseessä on molemminpuolinen suostumus suhteeseen. Toisin sanottuna, taikaolentoihin, joiden älykkyys riittää suhteen ymmärtämiseen ja toiveidensa sekä suostumuksensa ilmaisemiseen, on sallittua muodostaa suhde, joka voidaan laillistaa avioliitoksi molempien lajien rituaalein. Tästä johtuen joukossamme onkin monia puolikkaan olentoperimän omaavia velhoja ja noitia, eli lajit voivat lisääntyä keskenään ja näin taata velhoyhteisön kasvaminen ja taikuuden säilyminen. Mikä siis puolestaan on johtanut erilaisten suhteiden hyväksymiseen.

Harrya kylmäsi ajatus siitä, mihin tämä ajatuskaava oli johtamassa. Toisaalta se olisi myös loistava mahdollisuus perheeseen, jos se todellakin oli suvaitsevaisuuden taustalla. Ilmeisimmin heillä oli mahdollisuus loitsuin tai liemin taata myös miesparien raskaaksi tuleminen. Ehkä hänen pitäisi illalla kysyä kumppaninsa mielipidettä mahdollisesta lasten hankkimisesta tulevaisuudessa.

Matamin puhuessa lesbosuhteista (Parvati vilkaisi Pansyä pienesti hymyillen) ja siitä, mitä sukupuolitauteja niissä oli varottava ja miten. Harry puolestaan mietti, miltä tuntuisi olla raskaana, jos se ylipäätään olisi mahdollista. Olisiko raskausaika samanlainen kuin naisilla?

Harry muisteli, kuinka Ginny oli suorastaan hehkunut, sen jälkeen kun alkujärkytys ja aamupahoinvointi oli mennyt ohitse. Vatsakumpu, jonka pinnalta tunsi pienten jalkojen potkut ja nyrkkien iskut. Tai kuinka hän oli pääsiäislomalla Kotikolossa hieronut Ginnyn väsyneitä jalkoja olohuoneessa, muiden yrittäessä löytää keinoa toteuttaa odottavan neidon viimeisin outo mielihalu, kuten sementtimuruja hillon ja maapähkinävoin kanssa.

Miltä tuntuisi ensimmäisen kerran tuntea lapsen aura kädessä, tajuta olevansa raskaana rakastamalleen henkilölle? Tietää, että noin yhdeksän kuukauden kuluttua olisi isä.

Harryn käsi oli huomaamatta laskeutunut hänen alavatsalleen ja hän muisteli loitsua, jolla auran tunsi. Samalla hetkellä kun Matami Pomfrey muistutti, että velhoilla oli yhtä suuri riski tulla raskaaksi vahingossa, ja kuinka siis kondomin käyttö oli suotavaa vakiintuneessa ja tartuntavaarattomassa suhteessakin, Harry tunsi kädessään hänen sisällään olevan ylimääräisen auran. Velhomaailman pelastaja pyörtyi.

Poppy raivasi tiensä hysteeristen oppilaiden muodostaman lauman läpi, lattialla tajuttomana makaavan Harryn luo. Hän oli epäillyt tätä siitä asti, kun Harryn iho oli saanut erilaisen hehkun muutama viikko takaperin.

Hän oli kuitenkin luullut pojan olleen itse tietoinen asioiden tilasta. Sillä Harry oli tullut hänen luokseen lähes kaksi vuotta sitten, ja pyytänyt häneltä infolehtisiä ehkäisystä sekä sukupuolitaudeista velhomaailmassa etenkin homosuhteissa. Hän oli pitänyt poikaa harvinaisen järkevänä ja vastuullisena ikäisekseen, joten yllätysraskaus oli viimeinen, mitä hän oli pojan olettanut kohtaavan.

— Tehkää tilaa lapset, hänellä ei ole mitään hätää. Hän on vain tajuton, ei muuta, Poppy totesi ripeän asiallisella äänellään. Hänellä ei ollut aiettakaan paljastaa Harryn pyörtymisen syytä koko seitsemännen vuosiluokan edessä. — Tietääkö kukaan teistä hänen tämän hetkisen partnerinsa henkilöllisyyttä?

Pään pudistukset vastasivat hänelle. Siispä hänen olisi odotettava pojan virkoamista.

— Matami, jos hänellä ei ole kerta mitään hätää, niin mikä pyörtymisen aiheutti? Hermione kysyi vaimeasti huolen värittämällä äänellä.

— Sillä ei ole merkitystä, eikä ole mitään syytä huoleen. Minä olen tietoinen siitä, mistä on kyse ja se riittää. Jokaisella meistä on oikeus yksityisyyteen, jopa ja erityisesti Pojalla-Joka-Elää, Matami sanoi tiukasti.

— Me jatkamme tuntia joku toinen päivä, sillä minulla on nyt potilas hoidettavana. Ilmoitus seuraavasta tunnista löytyy jokaisen tuvan ilmoitustaululta viimeistään perjantaina. Voitte mennä.

Poppy leijutti Harryn loitsimillaan paareilla sairaalasiipeen ja siellä yksityishuoneeseen. Hän kielsi neiti Grangerin ja herra Weasleyn läsnäolon siellä, mutta lupasi lähettää sanan kun Harry olisi valmis tapaamaan heitä.

Matami kuljetti taikasauvaa Harryn tajuttoman kehon ylitse hitaasti, pitäen tiukasti silmällä listaa, jonne kaikki huomiot pojan terveydentilasta kirjautuivat. Rauta- ja kalkkilisä näyttivät olevan tarpeen, sekä foolihappo. Harry oli vielä raskauden ensimmäisellä kolmanneksella ja näköjään selvinnyt ilman aamupahoinvointia, mikä selitti hehkun läsnäolon näin aikaisessa vaiheessa.

Poppy kutsui kotitontun ja ojensi sille viestin tarvittavista liemistä lisämerkinnällä, että niiden pitäisi olla niitä liemiä, jotka sopivat raskaudenaikaiseen käyttöön. Koska Harry ei tehnyt vielä elettäkään virotakseen, Matami päätti tehdä pojan olon mukavaksi ja loitsi tälle ylle sairaalapyjaman.

Nainen katseli tajutonta poikaa ajatuksissaan, hän toivoi tälle kaikkea hyvää ja pelkäsikin nyt, miten tämän kumppani tulisi uutisen raskaudesta ottamaan. Kaikesta päätellen Harrylla oli vakituinen suhde, mutta se ei kuitenkaan yksin taannut mitään. Olivatko molemmat vakavissaan suhteessa vai oliko kyseessä taas joku, joka halusi vain osan Harryn maineesta?

Sairaalasiiven ovi kävi ja Severuksen helposti tunnistettavat askeleet kaikuivat muuten äänettömässä tilassa. Poppy suuntasi yksityishuoneen ovelle liemimestaria vastaan, Severuksen kasvoilla oli tälle tyypillinen vihainen ilme, joka ei ollut kadonnut sodan loputtuakaan.

— Kuka onneton on taas unohtunut ehkäisyn, eivätkö nämä kakarat koskaan opi vastuullisiksi. Luulisi, etteivät ne ole kuulleetkaan kondomista tai muista ehkäisymenetelmistä, Kalkaros ärisi.

— Severus! Sinä olet aivan turhan ankara, sitä paitsi tällä kertaa kyseessä on erittäin vastuullinen nuorimies, joka jästikasvatuksensa takia oli ilmeisesti vain tietämätön raskaaksi tulon mahdollisuudesta. Ikävä kyllä hän on vielä tajuton järkytyksestä, enkä pysty kutsumaan hänen kumppaniaan tänne kuulemaan uutisia yhdessä hänen kanssaan, koska kukaan ei tuntunut tietävän kumppanin henkilöllisyyttä.

— Ehkä minä olen yöpartioinneillani törmännyt pariin, joten voin mahdollisesti auttaa sinua, Severus sanoi astuessaan ovesta sisälle, vain jähmettyäkseen paikoilleen kalman kalpeana sängyllä makaavan pojan nimi huulillaan.

— Sinusta oli tosiaan apua Severus, nyt vain odotetaan teidän molempien virkoamista ja sitten saat selittää minulle, miten _sinä_ unohdit ottaa huomioon mahdollisen raskauden? Poppy mutisi leijuttaessaan eteensä äänettömänä ja ilmeettömänä tuijottavan Severuksen Harryn sängyn viereen.

Kun mies ei vieläkään toennut järkytyksestään, matami pakotti tämän istumaan tuoliin takanaan hartioista painamalla. Poppyn ei ainakaan tarvitsisi huolehtia siitä, että Harry saisi kaikkia tarvitsemiaan liemiä raskautensa aikana. Joka tapauksessa Poppy painoi tämän tilanteen visusti muistoihinsa.

Hän saattoi olla ensimmäinen ihminen maailmassa, joka oli todistanut Severus Kalkaroksen mykistymisen järkytyksestä.

~Severus/Harry~

...

* * *

...

Mukavaa, että luit tämän loppuun asti.

Kommentointi on suotavaa ja toivottavaa.

Kiitos jo etukäteen.


End file.
